Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole
is the twentieth episode of the second season and the 29th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Cristina is left holding Bailey's baby when she is unable to get anyone else to get anyone to watch him, while Meredith confides in Derek, while Derek performs a risky surgery for a supposed inoperable aneurysm. A patient's husband gives Addison attention and George and Callie give each other their full attention while treating a stubborn hockey player. Full Summary As the episode begins, George is desperate to remake himself after his emotional scarring at the hands of Meredith. When he's not cutting his own hair, he's working out or jamming on the clarinet (really) with Dr. Burke -- and clearly annoying new roommate Cristina in the process. When Bailey responds to an emergency at the hospital and entrusts Cristina with the care of her newborn, things go from bad to worse for the emotionally devoid Dr. Yang. This combination of maternal instincts and male bonding pushes her to the brink. As usual, Richard is thoroughly confounded by both women. Izzie, meanwhile, falls even harder for Denny. When Alex lets the heart patient know that he and Izzie are an item, neither she nor Denny are pleased. A scolding by Izzie prompts Alex to suggest that she is getting too close to a patient for anyone's good. When Denny suffers yet another heart attack, Dr. Burke suggests implanting a battery-operated device that will help his heart pump until a donor can be received. While it will buy Denny time, he will have to remain in the hospital indefinitely -- an idea he initially rebuffs, but Izzie talks him into, shockingly. On the Shepherd front, Addison is charmed by the husband of one of her patients, who tells her she resembles a young Catherine Deneuve. Even as Addison operates on the man's pregnant wife and save their unborn child, he remains smitten with the talented redhead. This incurs jealousy from the male Dr. Shepherd, whose budding friendship with Meredith becomes awkward when she confesses sleeping with George. Following a pained reaction, Derek tells her to apologize to George even as he resists her efforts. Eventually, he'll come around, says the dreamy one. Meredith corners George and begs profusely for forgiveness. He walks off the elevator and doesn't look back. Whether he accepts another offer -- of romance -- from Dr. Torres, who is pining for George but miffed at his indecisiveness, remains to be seen. Later, Derek takes his own advice and apologizes to Addison for his absence and indifference to her. Accepting a share of the blame for the near demise of their marriage, he opens himself up to her as never before. As the two come to terms with their arduous relationship, we're left with the feeling of wishing there were more to watch from Seattle Grace, even at 11 p.m. on Sunday. Cast Main Cast 220MeredithGrey.png|Dr. Meredith Grey 220CristinaYang.png|Dr. Cristina Yang 220IzzieStevens.png|Dr. Izzie Stevens 220AlexKarev.png|Dr. Alex Karev 220GeorgeO'Malley.png|Dr. George O'Malley 220MirandaBailey.png|Dr. Miranda Bailey 220RichardWebber.png|Dr. Richard Webber 220AddisonMontgomery.png|Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 220PrestonBurke.png|Dr. Preston Burke 220DerekShepherd.png|Dr. Derek Shepherd 220CallieTorres.png|Dr. Callie Torres 220HeathMercer.png|Heath Mercer 220DennyDuquette.png|Denny Duquette 220Mr.Gibson.png|Mr. Gibson 220KyleBooker.png|Kyle Booker 220SylviaBooker.png|Sylvia Booker 220Mrs.Mercer.png|Mrs. Mercer 220PennyGibson.png|Penny Gibson 220RaytheParamedic.png|Ray the Paramedic 220ERDoc.png|ER Doc *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Starring *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Teddy Dunn as Heath Mercer *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette *Stephen Lee as Mr. Gibson *Tim Edward Rhoze as Kyle Booker *Natalie Cole as Sylvia Booker Co-Starring *Kelley Hazen as Mrs. Mercer *Anne Moore as Penny Gibson *Ray Ford as Ray the Paramedic *Helene McCardle as ER Doctor Medical Notes Denny Duquette *Diagnosis: *Doctors: *Treatment: Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole, originally sung by Scarling. *This episode scored 22.51 million viewers. Gallery Quotes :Bailey: Ok, I can't solve a problem until there's a problem to solve. Is there a problem? :Addison: (while holding a crying Tuck) Is there a problem, Richard? :Richard: (pauses) No. ---- :(Christina hold's Dr. Bailey's baby up to the intercom so she can hear the baby crying) :Bailey: That's cry number four. You need to feed it. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes